


Kimi

by TheVampireLucinda



Series: You [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Pain, Promises, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “Those that are most slow in making a promise are the most faithful in the performance of it.” (Jean-Jacques Rousseau) Takes place during the G127 Finals. Kota POV. Part 1 of the “You” series.





	Kimi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Goddamn it, those two...If you haven't seen the clip of them after the G1...They told a story with just a few motions that was more poignant than anything I'd seen in a while. Broke everyone's hearts. So, I'm starting a short, one-shot, POV series from the boys.

I wasn't prepared to see you again.

After so long, I _should_ have been ready. My heart should have been hardened, or, at least, immune, or something.

But it wasn't. I couldn't be.

I keep letting you down, don't I?

And I was scared. I _am_ scared.

I know that you're angry. Bitter. I hurt you, and I know that you can hurt me too.

_I deserve it._

Seeing you...

I forgot everything.

The fights. The betrayal. The distance. The insults. The silence.

I forgot everything except that I love you.

It is impossible for me to imagine how you feel. And that has always been my problem, hasn't it? I _think_ I know you, but I never really do.

I always think that love will do the hard work for me.

While we were away, I swore I would never be lazy again.

Win or lose, I'm coming to see you after your match. And you can take your revenge if you want.

Hit me, curse me, kill me...I will accept it all. You deserve your vengeance.

Because I made a promise, long ago.

And if the gods are kind enough to give me just one more chance with you, I promise I won't waste it.

Not this time. Not ever again.

There's too much to say, and so much that I can't put into words.

But if you can ever forgive me...

I will never stop telling you that I love you.

 

 


End file.
